malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
Gear was one of the Hounds of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi and the offspring of Blind and Baran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279 He was Seventh among Shadowthrone's servants.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161 He was described as being the size of a mule and had mottled grey and black fur and his muzzle was speckled with grey, the eyes at times glowing amber. Gear's eyes were described as yellow flames on another occasion and his lips as black. He had canines the length of a man's thumb which glowed luminescent. When the eye lids snapped back, a white strip flashed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165 He had a massive, wideGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.166 head. A stiffening of his hackles would tell Gear that magic was used nearby. Gear's appearance and leaving were marked by icy winds and a rippling of cold air respectively.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165/167 In Gardens of the Moon In 1161 BS, Gear and the other Hounds were summoned by Shadowthrone to eliminate a regiment of the Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry to disguise his and Cotillion's abduction of Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 The Hounds killed 175 soldiers and 210 horses in the Itko Kan Massacre while suffering no casualties of their own.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.38 Gear followed the puppet Hairlock, who had trespassed into the Shadow Realm, through Warrens to the location of Tattersail and Ganoes Paran (at the time a tool of Oponn) in Pale. The Hound moved silently through the city. He killed four marines who were just changing shifts, in front of the estate where Tattersail resided. In the ensuing fight, Tattersail and Hairlock used their Warrens to keep the Hound at bay. When Hairlock began to reach for the Gear's soul, Tattersail entreated the Hound to flee. Paran then appeared unnoticed from another room and managed to cut the Hound across the chest with his sword, Chance, causing the Hound to flee.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.166/167 According to stories making the rounds, the Hound killed fourteen marines.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.268 The injury sustained from the sword cut left Gear with a scar.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.471 With Quick Ben's aid, all seven Hounds finally ran the trespassing puppet Hairlock to ground on the Rhivi Plain and tore him to pieces before confronting Ganoes Paran. Gear wished to slay Paran in revenge for their previous encounter but the Captain was saved by the intervention of the Tiste Andii, Anomander Rake. Rake slew Doan and Ganrod with his soul stealing sword Dragnipur and drove off the others.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.330-332 In Deadhouse Gates The five remaining Hounds (Gear, Baran, Blind, Rood, and Shan) accompanied Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus Younghand, Icarium, Mappo, and Iskaral Pust through the maze surrounding Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.442 The Hounds served as protection from the hordes of Soletaken and D'ivers following Shadowthrone's false Path of Hands to the Azath House. They also proved as a deterrent against the rage of Icarium. During the journey, Gear led the group's retreat from Gryllen and his masses of rats. Later he killed a D'ivers Dhenrabi by jumping into its mouth, but cringed in the presence of Moby, the Bhok'arala familiar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.481-482Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.498/500 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) Notes and references de:Giar Category:High House Shadow Category:Hounds